Peeta Mellark
Peeta Mellark ist eine der Hauptfiguren der Die Tribute von Panem - Trilogie. Er ist der Sohn einer Bäckerfamilie und außerdem der männliche Tribut von Distrikt 12 für die 74. und 75. Hungerspiele. Bei den 74. Hungerspielen wird er neben Katniss Everdeen Sieger und damit auch der 3. Gewinner aus Distrikt 12 überhaupt. Biografie Früheres Leben Mit fünf Jahren wird Peeta eingeschult. An diesem Tag verliebt er sich auch in Katniss Everdeen, seine Mitschülerin, da sie ein Lied sang und es so wundervoll klang, dass sogar die Vögel draußen still waren und lauschten. thumb|Peetas Mutter schimpft ihn aus. Jedoch traut sich Peeta nicht sie anzusprechen. An einem Tag sucht Katniss in der Mülltonne von Peetas' Familie nach Essensresten, da sie und ihre Familie kurz vor dem Verhungern sind. Sie wird von Peetas Mutter entdeckt und angeschrien. Drinnen lässt Peeta extra zwei Brote anbrennen, woraufhin er Ärger und eine Ohrfeige von seiner Mutter bekommt. Sie sagt ihm, er solle die Brote draußen den Schweinen geben. Draußen gibt er Katniss eins dieser Brote ab und sichert ihr und ihrer Familie somit das Überleben.Als Katniss sich nun am nächsten Tag bedanken will, traut sie sich nicht und auch Peeta spricht sie nicht darauf an. Als sie sich einen Moment lang anschauen guckt Katniss weg und pflückt daraufhin spontan einen Löwenzahn. Peeta und den Löwenzahn verbindet sie mit Hoffnung. Seitdem ist Peeta ihr "Junge mit dem Brot". Seine Freunde waren, wie er aus der Stadt, zu denen auch Delly Cartwright gehört. Dadurch wundert Katniss sich, wieso sie Peeta aufgefallen ist und er sie nicht irgendwie seltsam fand. Die Hungerspiele ''Tödliche Spiele thumb|left|Peeta wird als Tribut gewählt. Peeta ist genau wie Katniss 16 Jahre alt, als er zu dem männlichen Tribut von Distrikt 12 gewählt wird. Katniss glaubt, dass sie ihm, nachdem er ihr vor einiger Zeit das Brot gegeben hat ''(siehe Biografie), ''immernoch etwas schuldig ist. Im Justiz-Gebäude verabschiedet sich Peetas' Familie von ihm. Seine Mutter meint, dass Distrikt 12 nun endlich vielleicht einen Sieger bringt und fügt ''“Die wird gewinnen.“ hinzu, womit sie also Katniss meint und nicht ihren Sohn. Die Zeit im Zug, der sie zum Kapitol bringen soll, verbringt Peeta mit Katniss, Haymitch (dem letzten Sieger von Distrikt 12 und somit ihrem Mentor) und Effie Trinket ,die Katniss' und Peetas' Betreuerin ist. Zu dieser Zeit dachte Katniss, er würde versuchen, die Bewohner des Kapitols auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Peeta kümmert sich um Haymitch, da ihre Zukunft von ihm abhängt. Katniss misstraut ihm, da sie denkt, dass er sich somit bei Haymitch einschleimen will. Ob das stimmt ist unklar. thumb|Katniss und Peeta in Flammen Als sie endlich im Kapitol ankommen, kümmert sich wie bei Katniss ein Stylisten-Team um Peeta. Seine Stylistin ist Portia. Sie und Cinna, Katniss' Stylist, haben einen schwarzen Overall mit Flammenumhang designt, aus welchem unechte Flammen schießen. Diese Kostüme tragen die beiden auf der Wagenparade, bei der sie erfolgreich Aufmerksamkeit bekommen und den anderen Tributen die Show stehlen. Die nächsten Tage verbringt Peeta wie Katniss in deren Apartement mit Effie und Haymitch. Auch Portia und Cinna kommen oft in den 12. Stock, um die Tribute zu besuchen. thumb|left|Peeta vor seiner Einzelstunde Beim Training beschließen Katniss und Peeta, gemeinsam zu trainieren. Haymitch sagt ihnen, sie sollen mit den Dingen anfangen, die sie nicht können und mit den Dingen, die sie gut können, bis zum Einzeltraining warten. Dies befolgen sie. Später möchte Peeta laut Haymitch alleine trainieren. Bei dem Einzeltraining kommt Peeta als vorletztes, weswegen die Spielmacher alle betrunken und abgelenkt sind und sich nicht auf ihn konzentrieren. Er bekommt trotzdem eine 8, ist aber Eifersüchtig wegen Katniss' 11 Punkten. Bei den Interviews kommt Peeta nach Katniss und das Gespräch fällt ihm leicht. Er albert viel mit dem Moderator Caesar Flickerman herum, bis er Katniss seine Liebe schließlich vor ganz Panem gesteht. Peeta wird von Katniss geschlagen, da sie denkt, dass er sie mit der Liebeserklärung schwach wirken lassen wollte. Doch Haymitch meint, dass das nur ein Plan war, um mehr Sponsoren zu bekommen und Katniss beruhigt sich. Später, am Abend, treffen sich Katniss und Peeta auf dem Dach und die beiden reden über die Spiele, die schon am nächsten Tag stattfinden. Er sagt, dass er, wenn er stirbt, immer noch er selbst sein will und nicht eine Spielfigur in einem Spiel. Katniss kann ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht verstehen. Am nächsten Tag beginnen die Spiele. Haymitchs letzter Rat für die beiden ist, so schnell wie möglich eine Wasserquelle zu suchen und nicht versuchen, etwas vom Füllhorn mitzunehmen. Dann wird Peeta wahrscheinlich als letztes von Portia verabschiedet, bevor er in die Arena transportiert wird. thumb|Peeta rennt um sein Leben. Die Arena ist eine Waldlandschaft und alle 24 Tribute sind in einem Kreis um das Füllhorn aufgestellt. Peeta entdeckt, dass Katniss auf Pfeil und Bogen starrt, die in der Nähe des Füllhorns liegen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln versucht Peeta, sie an Haymitchs Tipp zu erinnern und sie zu warnen. Doch Katniss gehorcht nicht und wird beinahe umgebracht. Um Katniss zu beschützen, tritt Peeta den Karrieros bei. Katniss jedoch denkt, er hätte sie verraten. Die Karrieros und Peeta nähern sich Katniss zum ersten Mal wieder, als sie sich wegen eines Feuers wieder in die andere Richtung der Arena bewegt. Sie kann sich noch auf einen Baum retten. Cato versucht ihr hinterherzuklettern, schafft es jedoch nicht, weil sein Gewicht für die Äste zu hoch ist. Peeta meint, dass sie irgendwann zum Essen wieder runterkommen muss und sie einfach warten sollten. Also schlafen die Karrieros auf Peeta's Vorschlag hin unter dem Baum und Katniss im Baumwipfel ein. Peeta wird von einem Schwarm Jägerwespen geweckt, den Katniss auf die Gruppe fallen lässt. Die Stiche dieser Wespen können tödlich sein, wenn es mehr als drei sind. Katniss hat das Nest von einem Ast abgesägt, da Rue sie auf das Nest aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Peeta flüchtet zum See, um sich zu retten, die anderen folgen ihm, außer Glimmer und Tara, welche an den Stichen sterben. Als er zurückkommt, sieht er, dass Katniss immer noch da ist und versucht, Pfeil und Bogen von Glimmer an sich zu nehmen. Er rät ihr, so schnell wie möglich wegzurennen, damit sie nicht stirbt. Daran sieht man, dass Peeta den Karrieros nur wegen Katniss beigetreten ist. Cato erwischt ihn dabei und verletzt ihn mit seinem Schwert am Oberschenkel, doch Peeta kann sich retten. Er tarnt sich in der Nähe eines Flusses und wartet so auf seinen Tod, in der Hoffnung, dass Katniss überlebt. thumb|left|Katniss findet den verwundeten Peeta. Nach ein paar Tagen gibt es eine Regeländerung: zwei Tribute dürfen siegen, wenn sie aus dem selben Distrikt stammen. Diese Regel wird gemacht, da Katniss und Peeta das "tragische Liebespaar" sind und die Hungerspiele so noch spannender werden sollen. Nicht viel später findet Katniss Peeta. Sie versucht ihn wieder gesund zu pflegen, dies gelingt ihr aber nicht wirklich. Da Cato Peeta eine ernsthafte Verletzung am linken Bein verpasst hat, hat er keine Hoffnung mehr auf Leben, doch Katniss sagt, dass die beiden das zusammen durchstehen werden. Sie werden Verbündete. thumb|In der Höhle Peetas Lage verschlechtert sich immer mehr und er bekommt eine Blutvergiftung. Dann kommt plötzlich eine Nachricht: es wird ein Festmahl geben, wo für jeden Distrikt etwas dabei ist, was sie zur Zeit am dringendsten benötigen. Peeta will nicht zulassen, dass Katniss geht, weil er Angst um ihr Leben hat. Sie küssen sich, deshalb kriegen sie ein Geschenk von Sponsoren, ein Schlafmittel, welches Katniss unbemerkt in Peetas Essen mischt, damit er einschläft. Am nächsten Tag geht Katniss schon früh los, damit Peeta nicht bemerkt, dass sie geht. Als Katniss sich ihren Rucksack schnappen will, wird sie von Clove angegriffen, doch Thresh kann sie töten und lässt Katniss wegen Rue gehen. Doch sie hat wegen Cloves Messer eine Schnittwunde an der Stirn. Als Peeta wieder aufwacht, liegt Katniss in einer grossen Blutlache auf dem Boden und ist sehr schwach und an der Stirn verletzt. Jetzt pflegt Peeta Katniss gesund. Sie teilen weitere Küsse miteinander. thumb|left In der folgenden Nacht zieht ein starkes Gewitter auf. Somit können sie nicht nach Nahrung suchen gehen. Da die Nahrung infolgedessen knapp wird, bekommen sie ein großes Sponsorengeschenk, das aus vielen Leckereien besteht. Als beide wieder eingermaßen gesund sind und das Gewitter vorbei ist, beschließen sie, nach Nahrung zu suchen. Da Peeta zu laute Geräusche macht, pflückt er Beeren. Was er nicht weiß: Diese Nachtriegelbeeren sind giftig. Als ein Kanonenschuss ertönt, rennt Katniss schnell zu Peeta, da sie denkt, dass er gestorben ist. Zum Glück hat er die giftigen Beeren nicht gegessen. Dies hat jedoch Fuchsgesicht getan, die immer Essen von anderen Tributen gestohlen hat. Peeta hat Gewissensbisse, da er ihren Tod verursacht hat. thumb|Cato bedroht Peeta auf dem Füllhorn.Die letzten lebenden Tribute sind nun Katniss, Peeta und Cato. Diese werden von den Spielmachern zum Füllhorn geführt, wo nun das Finale stattfinden soll. Katniss und Peeta treffen dort an und werden von mutierten Wölfen angegriffen. Katniss und Peeta flüchten auf das Füllhorn und bald kommt auch noch Cato dazu. Peeta wird von einer Mutation schwer am Bein verletzt . Es gibt einen Kampf und am Ende hat er ein Messer an Peeta's Hals, während Katniss mit einem Pfeil auf Cato zielt. Cato sagt Katniss, dass wenn er runterfällt, fällt Peeta auch. Schliesslich schiess Katniss ein Pfeil auf Cato's Hand. Als Cato Peeta wegen Schmerz loslässt fällt er in die Menge mutierter Wölfe, wo er brutal zerfleischt wird, und Katniss und Peeta überleben. thumb|left|Katniss gibt Peeta die giftigen Beeren. Doch nun gibt es eine weitere Änderung: Die Regeländerung, dass es zwei Sieger gibt, wird zurückgenommen. Doch statt sich zu bekämpfen, beschließen Katniss und Peeta gleichzeitig die giftigen Beeren zu essen. Im letzten Moment werden sie aufgehalten und gewinnen beide. Peeta verliert aus seiner neuen Wunde sehr viel Blut und bricht im Hovercraft zusammen. Auf Grund seiner erneuten Verletzung muss Peeta ein Bein abgenommen werden und er bekommt eine Protese. thumb|Peeta mit Katniss auf der Rückfahrt im Zug Im Zug, mit dem Katniss und Peeta schließlich als Sieger nach Distrikt 12 zurückkehren, erfährt Peeta, dass Katniss die ganze Liebesgeschichte nur gespielt hat. Doch seine Gefühle für Katniss waren wahr und deswegen ist er sauer auf sie. Wird es für ihre Liebe noch eine Chance geben? ''Gefährliche Liebe Katniss und Peeta haben noch schlimme Albträume und Gewissensbisse wegen der Hungerspiele. Peeta versucht die Erlebnisse zu verarbeitenn indem er die Spiele malt. So zeichnet er zum Beispiel Clove, wie sie gerade ein Messer zieht, das Füllhorn, die Mutationen, Rue in Blumen gebettet usw. Auf der Tour der Sieger erfährt Peeta dass Snow sich nicht damit zufrieden, dass es zwei Sieger gibt. Auch zweifelt er an Katniss Liebe, da sie dies als Grund für den gemeinsamen Sieg darstellte. Katniss berichtet ihm außerdem, dass es vermutlich Aufstände in einigen Distrikten gibt da ihr Handeln in den Hungespielen als Rebellion angesehen wird. Snow hat ihr aufgetragen, dass die beiden auf der Tour alle von ihrer Liebe überzeugen müssen denn sonst wird er die Leute umbringen, die ihnen wichtig sind. Als Katniss und Peeta am Ende der Tour der Sieger im Kapitol sind, gibt Snow ihnen zu verstehen, dass es, trotz eines Heiratsantrags von Peeta an Katniss, nicht gereicht hat. thumb Da die 75. Hungerspiele bevorstehen, überlegt sich Snow eine guten Ausweg, um Peeta und Katniss loszuwerden und Panem zu demonstrieren, dass nur das Kapitol bestimmt und sich keiner dem widersetzen kann. Da in diesem Jahr das 3. Jubel-Jubiläum der Hungerspiele ansteht, gibt es wieder eine besondere Regelung der Spiele, die (angeblich) schon vor den ersten Hungerspielen festgelegt worden waren. Die ehemaligen Sieger der Distrikte werden erneut in die Arena geschickt. Da Distrikt 12 nur noch Katniss, Peeta und Haymitch als (noch lebende) Sieger hat, ist schon im Voraus klar, dass Katniss in die Arena muss. Als Haymitch für die Spiele gezogen wird, meldet Peeta sich freiwilig um Katniss beschützen zu können (und weil er wusste dass Haymitch in seinem Zustand wohl kaum auf Katniss hätte aufpassen können). Das hat Peeta schon davor mit Haymitch ausgemacht um Katniss beschützen zu können. Bevor die beiden wieder in die Arena gehen, finden wie üblich die Interviews statt. Bei diesen Interviews gesteht Peeta den Zuschauern dass Katniss und er schon heimlich geheiratet haben und dass Katniss schwanger ist. Die Menge rastet völlig aus und als alle Tribute sich am Ende an den Händen halten, ist sie nicht mehr zu halten. Sie protestieren lautstark doch die Spiele findenn trotzdem statt. Peeta und Katniss gehen wieder in die Arena, wissen jedoch nichts von dem Pakt, der dort am Laufen ist. Fast alle Tribute haben sich dank Haymitch und den Rebellen dazu verpflichtet, Katniss zu beschützen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie selbst umgebracht werden. thumb|left|Die Arena der 75. HS Die Arena stellt sich für Peeta als besonders schwierige Herausforderung dar, da sie zuerst auf ihren Platten aus mitten im Wasser die Spiele beginnen und Peeta nicht schwimmen kann. Finnick hilft ihm jedoch. Auch später erweist sich Finnick als große Hilfe für Peeta, vor allem als ihm durch einen Schwerthieb auf ein Energiekraftfeld, das Herz stehen blieb. Katniss denkt er ist tot, aber Finnick beginnt sofort mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen und schafft es schließlich auch Peeta zurück ins Leben zu holen. Später tüftelt Peeta mit seinen Verbündeten Katniss, Finnick, Johanna und vor allem Beetee, einen Plan aus, um das Wasser und den Strand unter Strom zu setzen. Jedoch gerät das ziemlich außer Kontrolle und Katniss schießt einen Pfeil mitten in den "wunden" Punkt des Kraftfeldes. Dieses explodiert und Katniss, Beetee und Finnick werden mit einem Hovercraft nach Distrikt 13 gebracht. Peeta und Johanna werden vom Kapitol aus der Arena gefangen genommen. Annie Cresta, Finnick's Freundin, wird aus Distrikt 4 gefangen genommen. Flammender Zorn'' Peeta ist in der Gewalt des Kapitols. Als Warnung soll er im Fernsehen auftreten, um die Rebellion zu stoppen. Damit will das Kapitol Katniss vollends klarmachen, dass sie ihn als Geisel halten und ihn jederzeit umbringen könnten. Doch dann nutzt Peeta einen seiner Fernsehauftritte, um Katniss und Distrikt 13 vor einem Bombenangriff zu warnen. Daraufhin wird er vor laufenden Kamera geschlagen. Peeta wird vom Kapitol gefoltert. Mithilfe des speziellen "Einwebens" von Jägerwespengift lässt ihn Präsident Snow ganze Lebensabschnitte nochmals erleben, jedoch wird ihm eingeredet, dass Katniss der Feind ist. Ihm wird eingetrichtert, dass sie eine böse Mutation ist. Nachdem er von einer Gruppe Rebellen, zu der auch Gale gehört, gerettet wurde, will er Katniss jedes Mal, wenn er sie sieht, angreifen. Nach einiger Zeit schafft er es jedoch, dem Gift etwas zu widerstehen. Die Ärzte von Distrikt 13 versuchen ein Heilungsmittel zu finden, sind aber nicht sehr erfolgreich. Nur sehr langsam macht er Fortschritte. Delly, Peetas Freundin aus Kindertagen, hilft ihm dabei sich richtig zu erinnern. Peeta versucht es mit einer Therapie, bei der er immer Tatsachen behauptet und dann fragt: "Wahr oder nicht wahr?" Die Soldaten, in dessen Einheit er ist, helfen ihm dabei. Peeta und Katniss versuchen eine gute Beziehung zueinander aufzubauen, wobei Peeta auch wieder etwas von seiner alten Persöhnlichkeit wiedererlangt. Er gehört dann auch zur Rebellentruppe, die ins Kapitol eindringt. Es war Präsident Coins Idee ihm dieser Einheit zuzustellen, da sie wusste, wie agressiv er sich Katniss gegenüber verhält. Sie hoffte wohl, er würde sie bei der Unternehmung irgendwann umbringen und sie wäre dann ein Problem los. Schon geraumme Zeit hatte Katniss ungehorsames und störrisches Verhalten Präsident Coin verärgert, aber da Katniss das Symbol der Rebellion war, hatte sie nichts gegen sie unternehmen können. Coins Absicht erfüllt sich dann auch fast und Peeta geht auf Katniss los. Zwar tötet er nicht Katniss, aber aus Versehen stirbt ein junger Soldat dabei. Daraufhin wird Peeta in Handschellen gelegt, teilweise auch um ihn davor abzuhalten, sich aus Schuldgefühlen selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Später, als sie bereits im Kapitol sind und Katniss Peeta freilassen will, will er lieber weiterhin die Handschellen tragen. Immer, wenn ihn das Gift zu überwältigen droht, presst er seine bereits wunden Handgelenke dagegen und lässt sich durch den Schmerz wieder aus dem Wahn herausreißen. Er kehrt am Ende der Rebellion alleine mit Katniss nach Distrikt 12 zurück, da sie versuchen, es wieder aufzubauen nachdem eine riesige Bombe das Distrikt und die meisten Bewohner (unter anderem auch Peetas Familie) vernichtet hat. Katniss schreibt ein Buch, in das Peeta alle Tribute (74, 75) und verstorbenen Verwandten hineinmalt. Haymitch beteiligt sich am Buch und Peeta illustriert es. Am Ende der Trilogie wird beschrieben, dass seine und Katniss Kinder auf der Weide, welches ein Massengrab ist, spielen. Viele Jahre musste Peeta Katniss dazu überreden, dass sie Kinder mit ihm bekam, da sie ja nie welche wollte. Schließlich, nach 15 Jahren, haben sie eine Tochter und einen Sohn. Obwohl Katniss, nie welche wollte kann sie sich ein Leben ohne ihre Kinder nicht mehr vorstellen. thumbKatniss sorgt sich darum, was ihre Kinder mal dazu sagen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, was ihre Eltern alles erlebt haben und inwieweit sie am Sturz des Kapitols beteiligt waren. Peeta wird immer noch von Anfällen heimgesucht, in denen er nicht weiß was wahr ist oder nicht. Er und Katniss werden nachts auch oft noch von Albträumen heimgesucht. Dann klammern sie sich aneinander und Peeta fragt dann. Aussehen Peeta wird als mit aschigen blonden Haaren, das ihm mit Wellen über die Stirn fällt, blauen Augen, blasser Haut, und einem stämmigen Körperbau beschrieben. Da er bei den 74. Hungerspielen von einer Mutation am Bein schlimm verletzt wurde und sein Leben durch Katniss' Druckverband gerettet wurde (weil er sonst verblutet wäre), bekam Peeta ein künstliches Bein von den Ärzten des Kapitols verpasst. Im Film allerdings hat er teilweise (v.a. am Anfang von Hunger Games) dunkelbraune Augen und behält sein Bein. Movies-hunger-games-catching-fire-capitol-portrait-peeta-mellark-josh-hutcherson.jpg KatnisspeetaCF.jpeg Hunger-games-peeta.jpg 450px-Mrs mellark and peeta.png2 (2).jpg Peeta-hunger-games-poster.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg Peeta mellark by shaneshark-d4g9j8n.jpg 618px-Cato strangling Peeta (2).jpg Peeta mellark promo.jpg 250px-Peeta vor seiner Einzelstunde.png Peeta p.jpg Katniss Peeta .jpg 313px-KatnissPeeta12 (2).jpg|Heimreise nach den 74.HS Peeta2.jpg Peeta1.jpg Peeta katniss watching.jpg Peeta-and-Katniss-the-hunger-games-30036490-320-258.jpg Josh-hutcherson-playing-peeta-mellark-the-hunger-games-drives-me-crazy.jpeg Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg Mrs mellark and peeta (2).jpg Peeta.jpg Katniss-peeta-cornucopia-the-hunger-games (2).jpg Pic-1-peeta-wound.jpg Peeta-Chariot1.jpg KatnissPeetaLimp (2).jpg Katniss peeta interviews.jpg Caesar peeta interview.jpg When katniss found peeta by the river (2).jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg Katniss peeta cave 3 (2).jpg Peeta-Katniss-Berries-Hunger-Games.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Win-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Cuddle-The-Cave-Scene-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Hunger-games-peeta 320.jpg Clip-shows-us-peeta-mellark-josh-hutcherson-hunger-games-competitor-b2519.jpg Peeta-hunger-games.jpg Peeta-goes-camouflage (2).jpg Josh-hutcherson-as-peeta-mellark-in-the-hunger1.jpg Hunger-Games-Trailer-Katniss-Peeta-400x300.jpg Tumblr m8i7kpeZzM1r8xwdqo9 1280.jpg Familie * Mutter: Mrs. Mellark: Peeta kommt mit seiner Mutter nicht gut zurecht, da sie herzlos ist und ihn oft geschlagen hat. Sie verdient sich deshalb den Spitznamen die Hexe. * Vater: Mr. Mellark: Über die Beziehung zwischen Peeta und seinem Vater erfährt man nichts, aber sie muss gut sein, da sein Vater Peeta anvertraut, dass er mal in Katniss' Mutter verliebt war. * Geschwister: Peeta hat zwei ältere Brüder. Zum Zeitpunkt der Ernte in Tödliche Spiele ist der eine schon über 18, der andere jedoch nicht und trotzdem meldet sich dieser nicht freiwillig an Peetas Stelle, was andeutet, dass diese kein so gutes Verhältnis zu Peeta hatten. *spätere Ehefrau: Katniss *Schwiegermutter: Mrs. Everdeen *Schwägerin: Prim *Kinder: Eine Tochter und ein Sohn Persönlichkeit Peeta wird als nett, stark, gutaussehend und humorvoll beschrieben. Er kann gut mit Wörtern umgehen und sein Publikum begeistern. Er ist sehr gefühlvoll und hat eine sehr besondere, distanzierte Weltanschauung, er macht sich Gedanken über den Einfluss des Umfeldes und welche Folgen aus dieser brutalen Welt und der Lebensweise hervortreten oder entstehen können. Außerdem fühlt er sich beim Töten von Menschen nicht wohl, unter anderem hat er wegen Fuchsgesichts Tod Gewissensbisse, obwohl er sie nicht bewusst ermordet hat. Trivia thumb * Er trinkt seinen Tee ohne Zucker. * Trinkt gerne Kakao * Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Orange wie der Sonnenuntergang. * Er verliebte sich mit 5 Jahren in Katniss, und heckt dabei den Plan aus sie zu heiraten. * Seine Hobbys sind Zeichnen und Backen. * Er bindet seine Schuhe immer mit einem Doppelknoten. * Er schläft bei offenem Fenster. * Bei den 74. Hungerspielen war er ein Verbündeter der Karrieros. * Später war er mit Katniss verbündet. * Bei den 75. Hungerspielen war er unter anderem mit Katniss, Finnick, Mags, Johanna, Wiress und Beetee verbündet. * Seine Mutter hat nie an ihn geglaubt. *Sein Spitzname ist "der Junge mit dem Brot" die Karrieros nannten ihn auch "Loverboy" Zitate *Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wie ich ihnen zeigen kann, dass sie mich nicht besitzen. Wenn ich sterbe, will ich trotzdem ich selbst sein. - Peeta zu Katniss *Sie hat keine Ahnung, welchen Effekt sie auf andere hat... - Peeta über Katniss *Ich wünschte ich könnte diesen Moment einfreiren. Genau jetzt. Genau hier. Und in ihm für immer leben. - Peeta zu Katniss *Wahr oder nicht wahr? *...Weil ich mit ihr hergekommen bin... - Peeta zu Caesar über Katniss *Meine Albträume handeln meistens davon, dass ich dich verliere. Wenn ich merke, dass du da bist, geht es mir schon wieder gut. - Peeta zu Katniss *Wenn das Baby nicht wäre. - Peeta zu Caesar Siehe auch * Peeta Mellark (Bildergalerie) en:Peeta Mellark es:Peeta Mellark fr:Peeta Mellark pl:Peeta Mellark Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Distrikt 12 Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Gefährliche Liebe Charakter Kategorie:Flammender Zorn Charakter Kategorie:Tödliche Spiele Charakter Kategorie:Tribut der 74.Hungerspiele